I am your man or stalker?
by MischiefCrow
Summary: Who would have thought that Izaki is actually a stalker? Featuring shy!Izaki. (Izaki ShunXOC) Reviews are welcome. A fluff fic, maybe.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crows Zero or any characters in it. I owned Asamura Seiichi and the story plot only.

* * *

Izaki swallowed the lump in his throat repeatedly, his heart raced like he had run a marathon, but his eyes studied her with sharp predator's attention. His target is Asamura Seiichi, a 20 year old girl working in Rose Bakery. He wiped his sweaty palms against his black slacks due to nervousness. Izaki Shun is officially a stalker now. He memorized her schedule and minor details by heart and trailed behind her like a lost puppy.

Seiichi let out an inaudible sigh, stretching her arm languidly like a cat. The afternoon shift always exhausted her. Barely suppressing her yawn, she rubbed her deep grey eyes; the only foreign characteristic she inherited from her mother. Rolling her eyes when the last customer finally exited the café, it is nearly 10 pm now. Rolling up the sleeves of their customary white Oxford shirt, her black beaded aqua thong sandals shuffled on the white marble floor and tied her brunette hair into messy bun.

"You look like a zombie," Mio, her co-worker giggled. Seiichi raised one of her eyebrows, Mio still look perfectly bubbly and perfect in those Gyaru's makeup. Unlike her, only applying minimal makeup, why waste the makeup when you are going to wipe it in the end? She shook her head and grabbed her stuff, leaving the café.

"Bye, Mio Chan," She waved and finally, the cold air brush gently her face. It was raining earlier; the smell of earth after raining soothed her frazzled nerve. The street, empty and soulless, she could see leaves hung limply in the dark, damp air. The moon shone behind the curtain of grey clouds.

Izaki saw her left the place. He hastily opened his black umbrella. Makise often teased him of being in love with her. Sharp and precise like his darts, he punched Makise's jaw. That ended the teasing instantly. He is a wolf, only attack when provoked and his bites are worse than his barks. Everything about Seiichi intrigue him, he wanted to know her. His heart aches for her. Catching up with her pace while maintaining the distance, he smirked at his achievement. 'So close yet so far'

Seiichi shivered the hair behind her neck rises again like in the café. Someone is watching her again. It comforted also scared her, the watcher didn't do anything.

'Maybe he is waiting for a chance!' She pondered, dread begin to fill her gut. She quicken her pace, her muscles are tense with fear.

"Shit!" A gruff voice emitted from a distance. Seiichi sprinted for her life, never in her life she ran like that except during high-school. Her messy bun went loose letting her hair flow.

However, pair of hand shot out behind her, one clamping her mouth and other gripped her waist. Her behind met with solid, firm body making her paralyzed.

"P-please don't scream," The male begged. "I just want t-to talk with y-you," He stammered. Seiichi nodded. The grip loosen, she panted and whipped her head, gasped in recognition.

Izaki shun, the constant gossip among the girls in the Rose Bakery Café, the right hand-man for GPS in Suzuran's high. Mio admired him too much.

Despite the darkness, Seiichi could see his cheeks flushed pink up to his ears and was looking anywhere except her. In her mind, she screamed inwardly. Izaki was her crush during high-school before she moved on. She used to stalk him for afar, too shy to strike a conversation even when her friends cheered for her. She just froze on the spot whenever they passed by him on the crowded lively streets. Now, she doesn't even know if she had forgotten him or no.

"Talk then," Her voice croaked.

"I know this rather sudden or weird, I've watched for more than a month. I-I really like you" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Would you go out with me?" He bowed.

Izaki had done his part and stood straight back. The silence stretched. For him, the conclusion is clear. He hung his head low in disappointment.

"Sure, but please, don't stalk me ever again," Seiichi replied, a small smile upon her pink lips. Her lean fingers caressed his face lightly, making their eyes locked together.

His eyes shone with happiness and skin tingled with pleasure. Izaki could breathe easily again, hadn't he realized he was holding his breath. Like a gentleman he is, he escorted her home safely after trading phone numbers and jokes.

The next day, 3:00 pm, Seiichi groaned tiredly, resting her head on top of the cool wooden table. The doorbell jingles again, signaling another customer again had arrived.

"Hello my fair lady," That husky voice hotly whispered behind her.

She jolted up and gave weak glare at grinning Izaki.

"You sly wolf," She hissed, and so ignoring the awe and jealous look from her co-workers behind the counter. Quickly she dragged him to the back store room. Izaki shivered when her soft fingers gripped his wrist, he could tell that this will not end well.

"What are you doing here?" Seiichi questioned warily, smoothing the black pencil skirt lightly. When she didn't receive an answer, she found that Izaki was staring her fingers intensely. "Izaki,"

"I am your man!" He exclaimed loudly, shocking her. Izaki reddened like a tomato. Seiichi lean closer to him, dangerously close. The contact makes him gulped. He could smell the minty fragrance from her lips and that does it, he lowered his lips and met hers. Seiichi retaliated, a fiery kiss that burns passionately. She could hear him growl then pulled away.

"You are my man, now. Kiss me more," She giggled at his pout.

Izaki swore this is the best day ever other than winning the war with Housen's high. Damned, he got one sexy woman and Makise will be gaping at him like a gorilla. He saw her chuckling at him.

"You are blushing, Izaki Kun~"purred Seiichi. He gave her a nervous laugh as he shook his head and turned with his left hand covering his face.

"I AM NOT!"

Seiichi giggled at his flustered face, he looks cute like a kitten. "My man," She hugged him from behind.

"Y-yes," Izaki stuttered, letting his hand settled on top of her hands around his waist.

And, that's how Seiichi and Izaki got together.

* * *

Thank you for reading this one! I'm sorry for any mistakes in the story as I only relied to online proofreading. Send me your review. once again, thank you!


End file.
